


My World

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: #WritingForHobi2021 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: !!, AND!, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and, and the scenario it created in my mind, based on his song 'hope world', but - Freeform, happy birthday hobi !, hey i warned you, it's very, tis for hobi's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: Hadrian laughs even harder. So what if he doesn’t know where they’re going? With his Arronax with him, he’s willing to go anywhere.
Series: #WritingForHobi2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> To J-Hope :)

An exhale of satisfaction.

His heart thuds almost painfully in his chest, battering at his rib cage and resonating with the thunderous claps echoing in the hall. Pride blooms in his chest, a flower bright with afterglow of success. This isn’t about victory though, this pride’s about the roots deep in his heart, that holds him strong, the process of everything. The climb is much sweeter than the ending, this mountain he reached the peak of is just his beginning. 

He straightens up, another long breath leaving his lips. It’s a small crowd and he smiles. An old woman, in her brown knitted sweater, grins at him and gives a thumbs up to him. The melancholic indifference that she carried before his dance isn’t there anymore, only a bright spark in her eyes. A flutter in his heart and he thinks that he’s rather glad that she’s happy now. 

“Harry!” 

He looks to the far left of the hall, the smile on his face widens into a grin. 

“Hadrian!” Rudhra yells again and Hadrian brings up a hand to cover his laugh when his friend trips over a chair while running towards him. His other friends trail behind Rudhra, Hadrian’s lips twitch when he notices the exasperated fondness playing on their face directed at Rudhra. They’re so soft for him, he thinks fully knowing that he himself is the same way. 

The host of the event walks onto the stage, Hadrian vaguely remembers him from his middle school. 

“Wow,” he says and Hadrian flushes a little when he sees the raw awe sparkling in the host’s eyes. “That was spectacular!”

The crowd roars in agreement. He ducks his head, shyness for the first time tonight overtaking him. He still has a long way to go, but he’s grateful for everything that led him where he is now. Zhan, the eldest in their friend group, is probably cackling like Maleficent at him. Head thrown back and most likely leaning against Shiva as if his whole being depends on him.

He is right. 

~

Hadrian sets the trophy on the shelf and steps back. Resting his hands on his hips, he smiles. Satisfaction purrs with contendness in his heart, this feels nice. 

“I’m still in awe man,” an arm slings over his shoulder and Hadrian stiffens a tad before realizing it’s only Draco. Hadrian cracks a grin and wraps his arm around his friend. 

“Uh huh?”

“Totally,” Draco turns his gaze to him, wide and urgent, touched with reverence. “Harry, you were so…”

“Mesmerizing!” Rudhra suggests excitedly from where he’s sitting atop the desk. 

“Mesmerizing!” Draco nods fervently as if saying it any slower would make Hadrian not believe it. “So mesmerizing! It’s like we all were transported into  _ your _ world for a few minutes! It was so…”

“Beautiful? Hopeful? Lightful?”

“Beautiful! Hopeful! Lightful!” 

“My own world huh?”

“Yeah,” Draco slumps against him and Hadrian huffs. Resting his chin against the blue beanie Draco’s wearing, he hums for his friend to continue. “I’m being serious Hades, you were amazing out there. For a few minutes I totally forgot reality.”

There’s nothing outwardly wrong with what Draco said but Hadrian catches the trail of longing in his words. Hadrian pats him in the back, gentle and kind. 

“You’re gonna be here one day too,” he whispers. 

“I don’t know about that Harry…”

“I believe in you,” Hadrian hums lightly. “One day, we’re all going to be where we want to be.”

There isn’t any verbal response, just a warm squeeze to the side of his neck. 

A silent thank you. 

~

“Bro,” a whine. “Come on!”

“Rudh, I’m tired,” Hadrian tries to tug back his arm trapped in his friend’s, surprisingly strong, grip. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“It’s no fun tomorrow,” Rudhra argues with another tug to his arm. “Besides, you just won your first trophy! It calls for a celebration!”

Nico, sweet responsible Nico, trails behind them shouting his agreement to Rudhra’s ideas. So much for being responsible. Hadrian pulls Rudhra into a headlock and ruffles the younger’s hair ignoring his yelp of protest. 

“Hadessss!” 

“That’s what you get, you little minx,” Hadrian chuckles releasing the pouting teen. “Why is this necessary Rudh?”

There’s it again, that wide-eyed wonderment. A part of Hadrian ponders why they all look at him in such a heart tugging way, it’s too raw and sometimes he asks himself whether he really deserves the admiration he receives from his friends, whether the praises he is showered is what he deserves. When these thoughts take over him, he smiles. He smiles because he knows he has worked hard for everything and even if he isn’t worthy of it now, he will make himself worthy of it. It’s his version of fake it till you make it. He’s not hiding his feelings, he just knows it’ll get better eventually and when it does he’s going to be where he wants to be. 

“Because you won!”

“And you deserve a little adventure!” Nico chims in. 

“Isn’t my whole life a novel?” Hadrian jokes, he could see his other friends eye at him curiously as if they aren’t excited too. Even grumpy Rowan. Honestly, they’re all kids. 

“Exactly!” Nico grins and it’s adorable to see the way dimples form in his cheeks. “If your life is a novel then aren’t there supposed to be little adventures?”

“Yeah!” it was Zhan this time. “You can be the Captain Hook to our Pirate Crew!”

“... I prefer Captain Nemo personally.”

Draco whoops from where he was pretending to read a comic book and it’s like a drop of honey dissolving in tea, the sweetness unravelling in his lungs and spreading through his veins. 

“The Aronnax to your Captain Nemo then!” Zhan cheers and is the first one out the door. “I’ll start the truck, come fast losers.”

“You’re one of us too, you dork!” Shiva yells and scurries after the eldest.

“So,” Hadrian starts nonchalantly as he could without breaking out into giggles. “Where are we going?”

“You tell us Captain Nemo,” Rowan smirks and nudges him as he walks past him. 

“Seriously,” Hadrian shakes his head. 

“Come on!” Rudhra pulls at his hand and Nico pats his shoulder before they drag him outside. 

Well, his life  _ is _ a novel and afterall adventures are part of it. 

~

“Do you wanna switch, Zha?” Hadrian hears Rowan ask the oldest from where he’s squished under Rudhra and Shiva, the joyful laughter reverberating in his ears. 

“I’m okay dude,” Hadrian could imagine the fond smile Zhan would be wearing. “You can drive when we come back if you want?”

“Okay.”

“So much for being Captain Nemo,” Hadrian complains, playfulness weaved through his words like ivy around a post. “I don’t even know where we’re going!”

“I don’t think Zhan knows either bro,” giggles Shiva. 

“Shush you!” 

Shiva sticks his tongue out at their friend who’s in the driving seat and imitates him, “ _ Shush you! _ ”

“I swear with each passing year you’re just becoming brattier.”

“And you’re growing older, soon you’ll be ancient.”

“ _ What does my age have to do with anything?” _

A wave of laughter passes through in the vehicle sheerly because of the genuine indignance in Zhan’s voice. Hadrian throws himself against the door and cackles, arms coming to wrap around his middle. Nico’s loud roar of merriment and Rudhra’s breathy chuckles fill his ears. 

“Yah!” 

Hadrian laughs even harder. So what if he doesn’t know where they’re going? With his Arronax with him, he’s willing to go anywhere.


End file.
